


Gojira: This Is Your Hero Academia!

by Neminine



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Baby Titans, Nice Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Mysterious children speaking an unknown language began appearing around the world. Now let's see if they can become heroes!





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, and the rain had been relentless. Inko pulled her hood down lower over her face and picked up her three year old son, Izuku, up. They had to hurry if they wanted to make the last bus. 

A tiny yawn escaped from a little scale covered baby, which quickly morphed into sobs of distress. Where was he? He was cold! Where's mama? Dada? Bubba? Anyone?! At least the rain was nice…. But he was alone! And scared! Someone help!

The sound of crying caused Inko to freeze in her tracks. She was outside of the Endeavor Agency. Where was the sobs coming from? Her eyes traveled to the alley next to the building. There was the source. A tiny little boy, almost her Izuku's age, was curled up on the ground. The strange snow white clothes the boy was wearing stood out against his dark grey scales. He was shivering.

"Mama! Baby!" 

Izuku pointed at the little boy.

"Baby mama! Like me!"

That finally spurred Inko into action. She tucked Izuku under one arm and unbuttoned her coat. Picking up the little boy, she stuck him against her body, oh he was so cold, and buttoned him up inside her coat. She turned on her heel and sprinted for the nearest hospital. Looks like her and Izuku were going to miss that bus after all.

It seemed to take forever. But she was finally at the hospital.

"I have an emergency!"

Inko shouted as she pulled open her coat to show the still half frozen baby to the emergency room nurse.

"I found him in an alley next to the Endeavor Agency and he is so cold and I don't know what to do and…"

The nurse gently took the baby and smiled reassuringly. 

"Don't worry ma'am, we will take care of him."

She sent the baby to the back with hot pads pressed against his little body. She points at one of her coworkers.

"Cay! Call the Endeavor Agency! Get them to look at their cameras! See if they can figure out who left the baby in the alley!"

She turned to Inko again.

"Ma'am I know you probably want to get home but they may want to ask some questions about how you found him."

Inko nodded.

"Okay nurse… oh dear. I didn't get you name! I'm Midoriya Inko."

"Serizawa Izumi at your service Mrs. Midoriya."

"Mama? Issa Baby gonna be otay?"

"Yes he is little guy. You and your mama got him here in time."

RING RING RING RING!!! 

"Endeavor here. What? Tonight?! I'll be there!"

Enji threw off his covers and darted over to the closet.

"Enji? What's wrong?"

He glanced back at his wife, still in bed.

"Someone abandoned a child outside of my Agency, Rei. They were found thankfully but I am going in to talk to the person that found the kid and see if they noticed anything."

At the Hospital Inko sat waiting, Izuku asleep on her lap, she was waiting for the hero, Endeavor to come. 

"Mrs. Midoriya? I'm Endeavor."

Inko made moved over so he could sit down only for him to stop her.

"I got a little one about his age myself. Let him stay there. He looks comfortable. So I need to you try to remember everything you can about finding the little boy. And once he wakes up we can ask him."

"That might be a problem."

Endeavor and Inko both looked up at the woman that just came in.

"I'm Doctor Emiko and the boy is awake. But he doesn't speak Japanese. And I can't identify what language he is speaking."

Nurse Serizawa poked her head in.

"Doctor Emiko! The intern, Cay, his Quirk is Communication. He can speak any language."

Cay looked nervous as he sat down next to the toddler. He took a breath and activated his Quirk.

"Hash econno viv, wrea'h naa kess?"

"Gojira! Wrea na kess, isse?"

"Cay. Ithc na go freg na ssu?"

"Naj. Ah drev sa solona."

The four other people in the room listened fascinated. The language was melodic, and unlike anything any of them have heard before.

"It sounds like…. Singing."

Inko didn't know which one of them had said that but she agreed. Finally Cay stood up with a troubled look on his face. 

"His name is Gojira. He says he doesn't know how he got here, where he is, or the name of the place where he is from. But he says it was bright and warm with glowing rivers."

Cay hesitated slightly.

"A little known part of my Quirk is it can tell me what language I am speaking. And I'm not saying it really is but it's at least what they call it. Because it sounds crazy but…"

Doctor Emiko gently interrupted him.

"Cay, we're not going to call you crazy. Please tell us."

Cay took a deep breath.

"According to my Quirk, we were speaking Atlantian."

Inko sat next to Endeavor holding both the boys as he drove her home. They had decided it would be best for Gojira to go with Inko after he cried when they tried to separate him from her and Izuku. Cay would be joining her in the morning to help her with Gojira. The hero pulled up to her house.

"Thank you for the ride, Endeavor."

"My pleasure, besides what kinda hero would I be to make you walk all the way here? You missed the bus and your delivery it looks like."

Inko froze.

"I didn't have anything to be delivered at all this week or even next week."

Endeavor got out of the car and gestured for her to stay back. He slowly made his way to the box and knelt down next to it. It was ... snoring. He opened it to reveal a tiny child, who was wrapped in a warm blanket with strange markings on it. A second blanket was underneath her.

"It's safe! But it's a kid!"

Inko scrambled up the walk to her house, accidentally waking Gojira. He looked down and gave a massive smile that showed off his tiny white fangs.

"Mosura!"

The little girl jerked awake.

"Gojira!"

Inko let Gojira down as the two chatted back and forth rapidly. The babies clearly knew each other. Inko opened the door and her and Endeavor brought the little kids in. Endeavor set the box down, thinking hard. One child speaking an unknown language was one thing, two was a suspicious coincidence. His phone rang, his wife's ringtone flowing through the house.

"I need to take this."

He said apologetically.

"Yes dear?"

"Someone left a baby on the porch after you left. He is speaking a language I've never heard before. Maybe you have?"

Endeavor's suspicions skyrocketed as his wife coaxed the child on the other end to speak into the phone. Finally a small voice came over. Speaking a language he at least knows about now.

"Ah Rodan! Wrea na kess?"

Three is a trend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Party Part 1!.... and a hint something isn't normal.

Inko awoke with a gasp as three tiny bodies landed on her. She sat up, pulling her three children towards her. 

"Well what are you three doing up so early?"

Her smile widened as Gojira spoke up. It had been a hard few months helping him and the other two learn Japanese, Cay had been a godsend during that time.

"It's our birthday today! Remember Mama? We gonna meet Kacchan and Enji is gonna bring the friends over and we eat cake!"

She laughed.

"Okay! Let me get up and get dressed little ones."

The three almost four year olds chased each other out of the room yelling excitedly as Inko sat up. While harrowing, the discovery of Gojira and Mosura had really filled her life with light. She quickly got dressed, not wanting the children to make too much of a mess in the kitchen. Gojira was almost vibrating in excitement. Inko laughed.

"Can't wait to see Rodan and Shoto again?"

Gojira nodded so hard he almost fell over.

"YEAH! AND ANGY!"

Inko paused. Angy? Who was Angy? Maybe another child at the preschool? She shrugged it off. Unaware of Gojira's words being more then they seemed.

"ANGURIUS! SLOW DOWN!"

Toshinori Yagi was pulled along by his adopted, spiky son. He had woken up the Number One Hero in a frenzy, demanding they go toy shopping for presents for his friends. Which confused his father. They hadn't lived in Musutafu for very long and Angy hadn't even been to preschool yet. Maybe he got invited when he was playing with the other children when Toshi was registering him? But here Toshi was, in his weakened scarecrow like form, being pulled by his son through a toy store looking for presents. So far Angy had pulled from the shelf a rare Eraserhead doll and a soft moth toy. Now he was frantically running around looking for the Best Present Ever. Finally Angy saw it. A massive nerd sword almost too big for Angy to lift.

"THERE IS IT! THAT ONE!"

Toshi picked it up and tucked it under his arm. He gently ruffled his little boy's soft brown hair around his spikes.

"So when is this party? And where is it?"

Toshi asked.

Angurius quieted down.

"Three thirty. An' I can show you the way! We can walk there!"

Toshi sighed. He really hoped this was an actual party that Angy had somehow been invited too. His boy needed friends. He had been bullied back in the states for not being able to speak English. Although the strange song like words never quite left Toshi's memory. He shook his head. This is a new start for both of them. Time to make the best of it. Besides. He had a meeting with the Number Two Hero tomorrow he had to psych himself up for.

Enji struggled to put on Rodan's jacket as the little boy wiggled excitedly. All day he and Shoto had been talking about nothing else but the party. And someone called Angy.

"PAPA LET ME GO! I'M WARM!!!"

Rodan wailed with all his might. Enji sighed.

"The Doctor said you have to wear a jacket even on warm days because you can't control your thermal abilities yet and you will get cold really easily. Even in the summer."

Enji wished he could turn off his ears as Rodan shrieked with every ounce of his tiny three year old body. He can't wait until Rodan can control his thermal abilities.

Kacchan threw a book. Mizuki gave her son an annoyed look.

"I DON'T WANNA GO AND MEET THE EXTRAS!"

He screamed.

"I JUS' WANT IT TO BE ME AND IZUKU!"

Mitsuki sighed. And there was the heart of the issue. Katsuki really didn't like Inko's newly adopted children. Going as far as to call Mosura's insect Quirk ugly. 

"YOU ARE GOING BRAT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Angurius was vibrating as he hopped down the sidewalk.

"ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE!" 

When a lovely house came into view.

"THERE IT IS!!!!"

Inko had just finished greeting Enji and the kids when Gojira sprinted passed her to the door. 

"ANGY HERE! ANGY HERE!!!"

She opened the door to find a tiny little boy with spikes in his hair. Behind him was a tall skeleton like man. But her observations of the two were interrupted by Goji launching into the song like language that was apparently called Atlantian. The little boy cheerfully replying. The man scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you for inviting Angurius to your party. I was worried Angy wasn't going to make friends."

Inko's eyes flew open. Angurius? Angy? 

"But I didn't…."

Blond hair caught the light as the man sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess they made plans at the preschool yesterday…"

"They weren't at preschool yesterday. Maybe the day before?"

"We weren't even in Japan the day before."

Enji interrupted their confused conversation.

"Rodan was also talking about an Angy as well. And he goes to a different preschool."

All three adults looked down at the two kids. Now joined by Rodan, Shoto, and Katsuki. How did they know?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That's that! Endeavor is not an abusive jerk! So things will be a little different.
> 
> Atlantian Translations
> 
> "Hash econno viv, wrea'h naa kess?"
> 
> Hey little guy, what's your name?
> 
> "Gojira! Wrea na kess, isse?"
> 
> Godzilla! What you name?
> 
> "Cay. Ithc na go freg na ssu?"
> 
> Cay. Do you know where you are?
> 
> "Naj. Ah drev sa solona."
> 
> No. I woke up alone.


End file.
